Xin'Tra
The Xin'Tra are another race that was hand-crafted by the ancient and powerful geneticists, the Creators. They were created alongside the Klak to serve their masters in exploring and dominating the galaxy. Purpose Unlike the Klak—who were tasked with construction, maintenance, and scientific research—the primary function of the Xin'Tra was to entertain and humor their masters. Many Xin'Tra during the time of the Creators took the role of musicians, artists, and personal servants for the Creator race. They were exceptionally talented, just as they were designed to be. Biology The biology of the Xin'Tra differs from the Klak, in which they are not completely synthetic. Xin'Tra are actually a colony of nanobots living symbiotically with a heavily genetically modified host. The biology of a individual is extremely flexible, allowing a Xin'Tra to completely change their outer appearance in a form of shape-shifting if they so desire. However, most Xin'Tra assume a basic feline form, perhaps inspired by the Aaltice of their era. Also thanks to their genetic manipulation, the Xin'Tra are among the most powerful psionic users in the known galaxy, a physical characteristic of this would be the crystals found embedded in their hands and their foreheads which act as focal points. History When the Creators were wiped out by the Ra-Shi, the Xin'Tra were released from their servitude. But rather than joining the Klak on their new mission to stop the Ra-Shi, the Xin'Tra fled deep into space and disappeared for thousands of years. Xin'Tra history is a bit fuzzy after obtaining their new-found freedom, but it is speculated that their colony ships landed on their homeworld, Kusaria, and started their society over from scratch. During that time they created a new culture and a simple monarchy consisting of a king and queen. Thanks to their nanobots and genetic enhancements, it did not take the Xin'Tra long to once again master space flight, constructing enormous vessels that could be controlled using their psionic powers. Within the last few thousand years, their homeworld of Kusaria would be discovered by the Ra-Shi and destroyed in the resulting battles. Most of the Xin'Tra would evacuate aboard enormous city ships to the outskirts of the galaxy, disappearing into the void. Some speculate they remain there, having become extremely xenophobic with no desire to converse or interact with the other Races of the galaxy. It is also known that a Xin'Tra who is infected by Ra-Shi may become an extremely dangerous form of Ra-Shi, with a high chance of assuming the role of Hive Mind. One such Xin'Tra, during the First Ra-Shi War, achieved such status and became their new queen, having lost her mind and given in to the madness of the Ra-Shi. Ra-Shi Queen Miranda was by far the most powerful and most violent of the Ra-Shi Hive Minds, and was responsible for the annihilation of many species and civilizations during her reign. Avatar Requirements Intended as a guide for those wishing to make a character of this race. *Chinchilla avatar head. *Felis Feline ears and tail *Crystals on top of hands and on forehead. *Color varies between members of this race. Category:Species Category:Poly- and metamorphic sentient species Category:Felinoid sentient species Category:Robotic and cyborg sentient species